


Western Disturbance

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, India, Pre-Canon, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson compensates for the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Western Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #21](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1385831.html). Vaguely sequential to [Complaint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4277208).

Our convoy headed north, but the temperature did not lower. Indeed, it was moving into summer, and as we went further into India and past the rainforests the heat grew worse, and there was less and less shade. I was told that the monsoons would start soon, but I wondered whether the rains would truly bring relief.

Desperate for a distraction from the heat and sweat and prickling discomfort, I found a half filled journal from medical school in my pack and started jotting down my observations of the landscape. I gave up on this very quickly, however, and changed to writing fantasies of Arctic exploration and iceberg-strewn oceans. I lay back in my tent every night, and my heroes faced polar bears and frostbite while my companions drank gin and tonics and waited for sunset to bring a slight lowering of temperature.


End file.
